Let's Play a Game
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: A simple night out for Motionless in White turns into horror when they can't find Ricky the next morning. When he's streamed, locked in a room, to the TV on the bus, the guys realize Ricky's secrets have come back to haunt him. However, is Ricky the only one being punished for his secrets or is the entire band in trouble? Saw Based
1. Let's Play a Game

Chris's POV  
-

"COME ON RICKY!"  
He came running out.  
"Lets go, get pissed, come back and pass out in Balz's bunk!"  
"Oh fuck no Horror!"  
We all laughed as Josh chased him. Luckily, Ricky had built his stamina up ever since TJ had started bullying him. Josh tripped and Ricky punched the air, only to be pulled down by his ankle by a crawling Josh. We all laughed and Ryan ran over to help them up. Ricky jumped on my back and I held his thighs, giving him a piggy-back. He giggled and I smiled. Angelo threw Ryan over his shoulder and ran. Ghost and Balz almost fell over laughing at Ryan's screams.  
"I HATE BEING MANHANDLED PUT ME DOWN FUCKING HELL!"  
Angelo dropped him in a ditch then dived behind me for protection. Ryan sprinted at him. I tripped Ryan up and he went flying, landing in a roll and jumping up.  
"Your legs are no challenge for."  
He pulled his jacket around his face.  
"THE BATMAN!"  
He leapt at Ghost, causing him to squeal. I laughed.  
"Dude have we got Devin or Devina tonight?"  
He looked down at his high heels, short skirt and boob tube.  
"Dude I'm totally Devin."  
I laughed and Ricky jumped down. I frowned. He was up to something. We walked in silence for a while. Suddenly, Devin screamed.  
"HORROR YOU CUNT!"  
Ricky had latched on to Devin's back, causing him to over balance in his heels. They went flying. Devin picked himself up. Ricky was in the road, laughing.  
"Come on Rick, before a car comes."  
He nodded and stood still laughing. A truck came out of nowhere, horns blaring. We all screamed as Ricky was illuminated in its headlights. He disappeared from our view and there was a sickening thud from the truck. It passed and Ricky stood in the next lane, laughing. He ran over.  
"OMIFUCKINGGOD! CHRIS YOUR FACE!"  
I scowled and threw him over my shoulder. He screamed and beat my back with his fists.  
"PUT ME DOWN! HANDLE ME WITH CARE! HOLY FUCK! PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING GIANT!"  
I dropped him onto grass and he grimaced.  
"Cunt."  
"Chick."  
I pulled him up and put him on my back. He snuggled down and lay his head on top of mine. I smiled and we walked into the club. I sat Ricky down on a bar stool.  
"Alright, guys, first ten rounds are on me."  
They grinned and ordered.

I woke up and my head screeched in agony. The pain made me groan. I sat up and smashed my head on the top of Devin's bunk. I looked over to see him lying naked. I looked down at myself and groaned. We'd slept together. I jumped down and dressed. Ricky wasn't in his bunk. I walked to the living area and found Ryan and Angelo curled up together with a bottle of Jack between them. Josh was hanging head first out of his bunk, still passed out. I put him in his bunk so he didn't fall out and looked around. I couldn't see Ricky. I went back and checked the bathroom and all the closed bunks. I went up front to see John, our tour manager, driving.  
"Have you seen Ricky?"  
"I thought he was with you guys."  
"He was last night but I can't find him."  
John cursed and turned the bus around. I walked back and found my mobile. I rung Ricky and stood waiting. I heard 'Wait Out the Days' playing and turned around to see his phone on the counter. I frowned. Something had happened to Ricky. He always took his phone. Even when he was pissed out of his mind he always made sure he had his phone.

The guys were all awake and dressed.  
"Guys we have to find Ricky."  
Josh stood.  
"I'll take Devin and check out the last venue."  
I nodded.  
"Ryan and I can check the bar."  
Angelo nodded.  
"I'll stay here."  
We all left the bus then stopped as Ang screamed.  
"Guys, I found him."  
We ran back on and gaped at the television. Ricky was curled up in a corner of a dark room, crying and rocking. A claxon went off and he jumped up, looking around frantically.


	2. Twinkle Twinkle Attention Seeker

Ricky's POV

I jumped up at a claxon. I was shaking. Where the hell was I?  
"Chris? Devin? Ryan? Josh? Ang?"  
My voice sounded strange in the room and I fell quiet. Lights clicked on and I jumped. I stared at what was in front of me. Some kind of cage, full of something that looked liked long, stretched out razor blades. I gulped and ran my fingers across the cuts on my inner wrist.  
"Hello, Richard. Let's play a game."  
I shot my head around.  
"WHO ARE YOU? WHY AM I HERE?"  
"You have everything people want. Fame, money, good looks. Yet, last week, you ran a straight razor across your wrist. You wanted to die. Or did you? Was it a cry for attention? Christopher looked after you for the whole week, ignoring the rest of your band. In front of you is a maze of blades. To get out of this room alive, you must go through it. However, you have three hours. The door out of here is set on a timer and will close and lock within three hours. If you want to die, all you have to do is remain where you are. However, if you want to live, you must cut again. Let's play a game, Richard, and your time starts now."  
A claxon went off and a clock lit up. It started counting down from three hours. I screamed and dropped to my knees, holding my head. I sobbed. Who would do this? I didn't want to die. I didn't want to play this mad game of escape. I sobbed.

Devin's POV

We watched Ricky fall to his knees and sob.  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? JUST LET ME OUT!"  
I looked at Chris's face contort as he tried to not cry.  
"Chris..."  
"Who the fuck?"  
I looked back up at the screen. Ricky had jumped up. Our voices echoed out. Chris's first.  
"I can't believe he did it. He sliced his wrists. Why the fuck?"  
"Maybe he's insane."  
"He's let the fame get to his head."  
"Cry for attention."  
"Fucking idiot."  
Ricky's face contorted and he sobbed harder as he listened to what we'd said after we'd found him. He screamed and beat the wall behind him before falling to the ground and curling up.

Ricky's POV

I knew they hated me. This just proved it. I curled up. Might as well choose death. My necklace dug into my throat and I held it in my palm. I remembered when Chris had given me it. When I needed help most. A high-pitched claxon went off and I jumped. I looked at the clock. Half an hour had passed. I took a breath and walked to the edge of the start. I whimpered. I wanted Chris. I bit my lip rings then pushed forward. I screamed as they cut into my legs. The pain was enormous. I crawled forward slowly, crying as skin scraped off my stomach. I caught the back of my head and screeched. I stayed still and carefully looked up. I stared at a camera and then stuck my middle finger up.  
"YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!"  
I looked around at the blades above my head and slowly made my way forward. I heard something hit the floor and I looked down. I threw up heavily. One of my toes. I looked back carefully and saw the blood running freely from my left foot where my big toe should be. I cried as the pain hit. I covered my face.  
"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
I sobbed and crawled forward more. My stomach snagged and I screamed. I looked down and bit my lip. I carefully took hold of the blade and gently tugged down. I screamed again. I took a deep breath. If I couldn't get free I was gonna die. I yanked downwards carefully and sobbed. I tucked my shirt around it and continued forward. My head hit something hard and I looked up. I screamed seeing a wall. Another high-pitched claxon sounded. Another half-hour had passed.

Chris's POV

I watched Ricky sob as he hit a dead end. Who would do something so sick? He carefully backed up. He was paler than usual, so much more. He sliced a piece of his shirt up and wrapped it around his stomach, crying as he tightened it. He crawled forward again and I turned my head, tears streaming down my face.

Ricky's POV

I felt something cool hit the side of my head and I slowly turned. I could see light. I could feel fresh air. A claxon sounded me. I was running out of time.  
"Half an hour left, Richard. You've found your way now, but can you get there in time?"  
I gritted my teeth at that voice and crawled. I felt numb. I couldn't feel the pain anymore which was bad. If I sustained a dangerous injury, I wouldn't know. I saw floor and wall and crawled a little faster. I fell out the maze and sobbed in relief. I stared at the clock and screamed. Two minutes. I scrambled up and bolted for the stairs. I tripped and fell. I ran up them and screamed as it closed on my left foot.


	3. Angel With the Scabbed Wings

Ryan's POV

We ran into Ricky's hospital room. He was unconscious and on a breathing machine. A bandage was around his throat and hands. Chris collapsed into a chair and gently held his hand. We all looked at each other. A police officer walked in.  
"We've taken a statement from Mr. Olson. We need to take them from you all as well."  
Angelo walked out with him and the rest of us sat down. He was so pale. Devin started crying and placed a kiss to Ricky's forehead. Josh sat, stroking his hair. Chris was sobbing. I gritted my teeth.  
"Guys, he's gonna be alright."  
Chris stared at me.  
"How can you just assume?"  
"Because he choose life over death. He crawled through a maze of fucking blades to survive. He's not going to give in now."  
Josh nodded.  
"Ry's right."  
Chris nodded.  
"Y-Yea."  
Josh pulled Devin onto his lap. We watched Ricky.

Angelo's POV

I walked back in and watched the guys.  
"Ryan."  
He looked up and walked out. I took his seat and rubbed Chris's back. Josh and Devin had fallen asleep. I yawned. I was tired myself. I'd sobbed all the details out to a police officer. I sighed and leant my head on Chris's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me.  
"C-Chris?"  
I opened my eyes to see Ricky's own eyes slowly opening. Chris screamed and threw his arms around Ricky. Josh and Devin jumped up and cheered seeing Ricky.  
"I'm sorry for what I did, Chris. I did just do it for attention. I just felt alone and-"  
He burst into tears. Chris rubbed his back.  
"It's alright, Ricky."  
"We saw it all."  
He stared at me.  
"Y-You guys were there?"  
I shook my head.  
"They streamed it to the bus. The camera you swore at was showing us what was happening."  
"S-So you saw-"  
"Everything."  
Chris lay Ricky back down.  
"Sleep."  
Ricky nodded and fell asleep clutching Chris's hand.


	4. Home Sweet Home

Devin's POV

I helped Ricky pack his things up as we got ready to bring him back to the bus. He'd said, simple as, he was continuing tour. I admired his courage. He wasn't doing meet and greets though. Somehow, a video of what had happened had gotten online. He didn't trust any fans that might do something. I held my hand out as he put his bag on his back. He took it and I lead him outside. Of course, fans and journalists were there. I ignored them and lead Ricky to the bus.

Chris's POV

"Dude my ass looks huge!"  
I listened in.  
"How the fuck does it look so big?"  
"YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!"  
I jumped up and ran in. Ricky was watching the video of himself crawling through the maze.  
"Ricky!"  
He paused it and jumped up, hugging me tight. I spun him round.  
"You alright?"  
"Yes."  
I smiled and put him back down. He went back to his laptop and carried on watching it. I made myself a coffee.  
"Is someone gonna wake Balz up?"  
They all shrugged. I opened his bunk to find it empty.  
"SHIT!"  
I spun round to see an unconscious Josh on the television screen.

Ricky's POV

I stared at the tele in horror. When the hell had they taken Josh? Was it the same person that had taken me? I quickly searched on Google and shrieked.  
"THEY'RE LIVE STREAMING IT TO YOUTUBE!"  
Devin looked.  
"Oh God, and over two million people are watching it already, getting closer to three million as we talk."  
I stared at the tele again and whined.  
"Come on, Josh, wake up and get out of there."  
A claxon sounded and he jumped up.


	5. Fire Burning Deep In My Heart

Josh's POV

A claxon sounded and I groaned and sat up. I froze. I was staring at a candle in front of a locked safe. I looked around to find myself in a locked room with writing over the walls. I found myself in just underwear. My skin felt weird, like I had something on my skin. I gulped.  
"WHY AM I HERE? I DIDN'T DO WHAT RICKY DID!"  
"You had an amazing family. Amazing friends. Yet, Joshua, you murdered them all. You set your house on fire, expecting to be able to save them. But you chickened out. Now, you have a choice. Live or die? The key to your escape and survival is in that safe. The code is written somewhere on the walls. You must use the candle to find the correct code. However, I smeared a substance all over your body. A substance called napalm. If the flame of the candle touches you, ever so slightly, you go up in flames. Napalm burns slowly, you'll die in agonising pain, just like your family did. Tick tock, Joshua, off you go."  
I grabbed the bottom of the candle and carefully hurried to the first wall. I looked for a set of numbers which would make sense, that maybe I associated with.  
"24-09-05-15"  
The date of the fire and how many people died. I tried the code and it didn't work. I whined. There were red herrings. I cried. I wanted out of here.

Devin's POV

I cried as I listened to Josh's ""challenge"". I turned to Ricky who held me tight. It wasn't really a secret that I had feelings for Josh, but he didn't know himself. I prayed he would get out. I needed to tell him. Ricky rocked me gently. I logged my laptop on and logged onto my YouTube, finding the stream. I looked through the comments.

"666BieberLover

The satanic cunt deserves everything. I hope that candle hits him so he can burn in hell twice."

I growled and hit reply.  
"LonesomeGhost

666BieberLover

That "satanic cunt" kept Ricky alive. That "satanic cunt" saved me from killing myself. That "satanic cunt" has saved millions of lives so go fuck yourself you piece of shit."

Josh's POV

The candle was half-burned. I was starting to panic and I burst into tears. I put the candle on the table and sat down, crying hard. I thought of Devin, of my feelings for him, how he would never know.  
"D-Devin! I'm guessing this is being s-streamed to the bus like R-Ricky was. I-I've loved you for a-ages. I-I don't think I-I'm getting out of h-here. I love you, Devin Sola. Don't ever forget that."  
My voice cracked and I sobbed. I curled up and cried into my knees. The light got darker and I looked at the candle. I had to get out. At least try until it was too late. I crawled to the last wall. A date caught my eye immediately. Ricky's birthday. I crawled back to the safe and dialed it in.  
"01-09-1989."  
It swung open and I sobbed in relief. I grabbed the key and used the candle to find the key hole. I opened the door and screamed as I dropped the candle.


End file.
